Big Time Revenge
by thewhitewolfpack
Summary: Jesse Anderson returns to ruin the lives of Big Time Rush. The boys meet a girl along the way in an unforeseen matter. Will new friendships last or will Jesse keep his promise to Kendall? Sequel to "Hero". You will need to read that before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is. The first chapter of the long awaited, maybe not anticipated sequel to my first FF story "Hero". You will need to read that story to fully understand this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own BTR or the song by Discover America – Green Eyes. Sorry for any mistakes you might find. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"_Coming up in Entertainment News tonight at 6 pm, we'll catch up with the guys of Big Time Rush. After recently finishing up their 'All Over the World Tour', Kendall Knight, James Diamond , Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell took the time to stop by the KMRT Studios and do an interview about their travels, fans from different parts of the world and any girls they might have met along the way._

"_All this comes a year after un-official leader of the band, Kendall Knight and his girlfriend at the time, Jo Taylor were kidnapped from the Palm Woods. Jesse Anderson is the man behind the two kidnappings. He is also suspected of three attempted murders, that of Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. And the murder of a drug king pin, Alex Drewer._

"_Anderson has been on the run for a year and has yet to be caught. He is considered to be very dangerous and should not be appro-"_

_*click*_

Jesse Anderson sat in his motel room watching the news for an hour before he turned the television off. Since he had been on the run, he made sure to changed his looks so no one could recognize him. His hair was cut short and he grew a beard that he kept neatly trimmed.

To the world he no longer was a mad-man on the run, but rather a wealthy business owner by the name of Alex Jones (a man he killed and took the identity of.), running one of the biggest companies in northern LA.

You see, he never left Los Angeles. He let the trail of his crimes grow cold over the past year and let every one forget about what he did to the band Big Time Rush.

Almost.

He made sure to stay close to the boys at all times. He memorized their daily routes and hangout spots, where they liked to shop in the free time that they had little of and anything else he needed to make them fall.

He manged to find his way into any place Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan went to from disguising himself as an electrician fixing signs in the Palm Woods, to hanging tour picture around Rocque Rcords for Gustavo.

He was soon going to find a way into their apartment, the famous 2J. But that will take time.

For now, he waits to watch their interview with KMRT. Maybe they'll mention his name again, he's starting to feel like a celebrity.

Opening a bottle of beer, he turned the television back on and waited.

Waited for the right moment to make his move.

**x-x-x**

**One Year Ago**

Their movements were slow and it took all of them a lot longer than usual, but Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan finally made it back home. Kendall and Jo had been kept a couple extra days to recover from their injuries and Logan had to be kept as well so the poison could purge itself out of his system with the help of the medication the Doctors gave him.

All in all, they were blessed to be alive, having been told that if they had not acted in time, they wouldn't be here today.

Once Mrs. Knight signed the release papers and Mr. Taylor had done the same for Jo, they made their way back to the Palm Woods.

Carlos and James were begging Mama K to make them bacon cheese burgers for lunch and Logan went to the couch and picked up a medical book he had been reading while in the hospital. Kendall went to his room, wanting to lay down. With his injuries being worse than that of anyone else, the Doctor said with plenty of rest he would be good to go in a couple months.

Until then, Big Time Rush was on hiatus, much to everyone's displeasure. Gustavo was working overtime writing songs for the tour and said he didn't want his "dogs" to come to the studio until they were healed.

Jo took a movie role in New Zeland after she was well enough to get back to work and she and Kendall broke up before she left. So it was just him and the guys again.

After he closed the door behind him and turned the lights on, Kendall made his way over to his side of the room. A puzzled look came across his face as he walked over to his bed. Seeing a box with no name or return address on it, a not taped to the front.

With shaking hands he read the note:

"_You may have won this fight,_

_but the War has only just begun."_

_J.A._

J.A.?

Jesse Anderson. Kendall was sure of it. Pulling a pocket knife out of his nightstand drawer he carefully opened the box that was left on his bed.

Inside was four surveillance pictures of him, James, Carlos and Logan on stage singing.

And on all four pictures had red X's, covering their bodies like blood.

**x-x-x**

**Present**

_Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate_

Elevate  
Elevate

We're on another level tonight  
Let's, let's, let's celebrate

Elevate 

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as the final cords of the song faded away. Smiles appeared on the faces the the four boys on the stage as they waved and bowed to their loyal fans. The energy in the room was at in all time high and Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell were soaking up every bit of it.

"Thank you Los Angeles for a wonderful night!" James shouted to the still going fans.

"We couldn't have made it this far without Rushers like you," Carlos chimed in.

Logan took his turn and said "It's fans like you that made this world tour possible!" More cheers and shouts came from the stands that were going strong as Kendall prepared to say the final words.

"Thank you for making the final night of our "All Over the World Tour" a huge success!" together Big Time Rush closed with "Thank you California! Good night!"

Chants of 'Big Time Rush!" filled the air as the guys left the stage, waving again as they did. Once backstage, the group exchanged high fives with everyone. From the sound equipment manger, to the guys who handles the lights, every body was excited for a job well done.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Carlos shouted jumping in the air. "I've never been this pumped after a show like that!"

Kendall and Logan were getting bottles of fruit water from a table in the back for everyone before answering their energetic Latino friend. "I know!" Logan said. "That show was sick!" Kendall then slapped him on his back. "I agree. We totally have the best fans anyone could ask for."

James removed his hat he had worn to accent his black and red outfit and ran a hand through his hair, before joining in. "I couldn't ask for a better way to end a World Tour. Especially with my three best buds." he said, pulling his aforementioned friends into a group hug.

They continued to talk about their successful concert as they made their way to the dressing rooms, their voices fading as they got further away. Drinking the liquid that was given to them and laughing the night away.

What they didn't realize was a man lingering in the shadows in the drapes on the back hallway. They never saw him before the concert and they never saw him after. What he was doing they, no one was certain. For all they knew, he was just worker, cleaning up after another days tour success.

**x-x-x**

Later that night, after showering and changing their clothes the guys walked out of the arena to the waiting limo, ready to get home and sleep for as long as they could manage. The adrenalin of that night's events were slowly wearing off and the guys could barely keep their eyes open.

The limo driver greeted them as he got the car door for the band, after everyone was inside he made his way to the front of the vehicle. Soon the group was rushing down the still busy highway of the LA city.

It was about a 30 minute ride back to the Palm Woods, and not wanting to fall asleep until they got home the band agreed to listen to the radio until they reached their destination. One of their favorite songs coming on not long after they found a station.

_You've got the biggest green eyes they've ever seen  
And in that red dress  
There's no contest  
You're the prettiest one around  
And you reach down in your purse to check your phone  
And already there's five guys trying to light it  
When they realize_

That everybody wants to know your name  
And they're just thinking of the perfect words to break the ice  
But every time it's just in vain  
Cause you're not impressed  
But you're so polite-

No one saw it coming which made the collision unavoidable. The small car was not seen as it turned into the intersection, just as the limo itself was accelerating through the light. Metal crunched into metal and glass shattered around the guys as windows broke, the sounds raising through the crisp California air.

Tires screeched and horns went off as drivers tried their best to control their vehicles. All four boys were screaming as their driver did his best to gain control of his car, but he couldn't do anything as the side of the black limousine made an unforgiving impact into the side of a building with a loud crash, the small dark green car came to a jolting halt not far from them.

Then then there was silence.

**x-x-x**

**So how was that? Good or Bad? Should I keep going or stop? Please let me know in a review. I love reading them. I really hope to update this often.**

**Much love.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's C2 of "Big Time Revenge".**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**x-x-x**

It was dark. That much he was sure of.

James woke up to a tightness in his chest. He quickly found it hard to breath properly and soon began to panic. The space inside of the damaged limo made him feel claustrophobic and spots started to dance in front of his eyes.

He then realized that he was on the floor of the aforementioned vehicle and slowly sat up. His head was pounding and he was certain that he had a concussion, how bad, he wasn't sure. James tried to take a look around the car, hoping that his friends were alright, but he could hardly see anything. '_As alright as you could be after being hit by a car and then crashing into the side of a building.' _James thought.

He placed his left arm around his right side while he moved around, wondering why his ribs hurt so much. He wasn't able to think straight, so he pushed the thought into the back of his mind. Remembering that Carlos was seated next to him, he let his eyes adjust to the dark.

He could make out the silhouette of the young Latino who was slumped to the side of his seat, his helmet still attached to his head. He had a few abrasions on his arms, most likely from the flying glass and a little stream of blood was beginning to dry on his forehead. From what James could tell, Carlos seemed to be okay. Wincing as his body protested his movements, James moved over to where his friend was and tried to wake him up.

"Carlitos.." James said as he painfully shook his friends shoulder. "Carlos, can you hear me?"

A moan quietly left the lips of the younger band members as his eyes fluttered open. "James-"

"I'm right here, Carlos."

"Why can't I see you?" Carlos said. James panicked for the second time in five minutes, but tried his best to gain his composure. "It's just a little dark in here, 'Los. Let your eyes adjust first." he couldn't help but say that with a shaky voice, but it much have helped regardless. Carlos answered. "Oh..." there was a pause. "..my head hurts, James."

"I know, buddy. Help is coming though."

"Whe- where's Kendall and Logan?" Carlos slowly said. He could feel his eyes grow heavy and wanted badly to go to sleep. "'m tired, Jay.."

"You gotta stay awake, bud. Can you do that for me? I need to go check on Kendall and Logan."

Carlos took a minute to reply, and James was hoping that he hadn't passed out. "'k. I'll be right here."

"Okay, I'll be right back." he said. And then he made his way over to his other two friends.

**x-x-x**

Kendall awoke to someone shaking him. He mumbled "5 more minutes, Mom," and then tried to go back to sleep. "Kendall, wake up." Kendall made a face and said, "Mom, why do you should like James?"

"Dude, I'm not your mom." James said. "Wake up," The unofficial leader of the group opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before he could made out the shape of James' silhouette. "Think you could hit a light-switch or something, James?"

"We're not in our room, Kendall," the way James said that statement scared Kendall. "So, us crashing into a building wasn't a dream"

"I'm afraid not,"

Kendall began to sit up straighter, but a cry of pain left his mouth. "J-James.. I don't feel so good," James didn't know what to do. He couldn't panic, because he's already done that a few times, and he couldn't gage how bad Kendall's injuries were, because he could barely see anything. Logan was better at these sort of things- "LOGAN!" James mentally slapped himself for forgetting about Logan.

As he made his way over to where he remembered Logan was sitting, the sweet sound of emergency vehicles filled the air. The flashing red, white and blue light shown through the partly broken windows and the sight that James beheld frightened him.

Logan was being held in his seat by the seat belt and his head was slumped forward, chin touching his chest. The glass from around the windows that were behind him lay shattered across his still form and pieces of brick from the building as well.

"Logan, buddy, wake up!" James yells. Right now he can't help but panic. At the moment he thinks panicking is a very good idea. "Kendall, he won't wake up!" By now James had looked over to where Kendall was and he could hear his blond as he tried to hold back a cry.

Suddenly the door opposite of the tall boy cracked open and a man dressed in full fireman gear appeared. James felt relieved as the man worked his way into the car with the four boys, he then made his way over to where James was.

"Hey there, my name's Jack. I'm gonna help you guys get out of here." he said. "Can you tell me your name?" Jack could tell by the way that the young man in front of him way acting, he had injuries that needed to be taken care of.

James looked at Jack, trying to understand what the man was saying. He figured his concussing was getting worse, because it took him a few seconds to respond. "J-James," James said.

"Okay, James, we need to get you out of here so you can get looked at," Jack said to James as he carefully moved through the broken glass. "No, you gotta help my friends first,"

"We will, but we need to get you out of here so we can get to them. Alright, James?" Jack was sure that James had a concussion, and from the way the teen gingerly moved around, a few broken ribs to boot. He hope that was all that the young man had, but he really needed to get him out to the waiting paramedics.

James agreed and let Jack lead him over to the door of the limo. After taking a glance back to his friends, James exited. He was led to a waiting gurney where paramedics quickly got to work on him.

"Okay, James my name is Lisa, can you tell me where you are?" a woman asked him. In all honesty he couldn't remember for the life of him. He didn't know what the date was and he wasn't sure about where he was. "I- I'm not sure. Are my friends okay?"

"They're being taken care of, right now let's worry about you." Lisa said comfortably. "Do you know when your birthday is?"

"Um..-" James had to think about this for a minute but was able to answer. "August 21st,"

"Good," Lisa wrote a few things on her clip board and spoke to a man next to her. "Alright, James we're going to take you to the hospital so that-"

"N-no, I can't go to the hospital," James said getting excited and attempting to sit up. "I have to make sure my friends are okay,"

"James, we need to get you checked out. Your friends are in good hands,"

"I can't leave them," James screamed. "I can't leave them!"

"Get me something to calm him down,"

A man showed up a second later and stuck a needle in James' arm. He began to calm down and the world around him began to blur. He couldn't keep his eyes and soon he let himself be surrounded by the bliss of darkness while the paramedics loaded him into the waiting ambulance.

**x-x-x**

Carlos didn't like flying. Not at first, but since Big Time Rush grew into more of a worldwide name, they traveled a lot. Which included a lot more flying. He was afraid that one day the plane would drop out of the sky, with him and his friends on board, and everyone would fall to a watery grave. _They said drowning is the worst way to go._ Carlos didn't want that.

But while he was sure he was flying, he felt grounded at the same time. He could hear voices in the distance, but he couldn't make out their words.

"...coming around..."

"...et a mask on 'em..."

Then the voices began to get clearer.

"Carlos, can you hear me?

His mouth felt cottony and his tongue dry. Oh, how he'd kill for a drink of water. "Wha-?" was all he manged to say. "You were in a car accident, Carlos. So you know where you are? Carlos let his eyes sweep around the space he occupied. Once he was sure he knew where he was he answered, "an ambulance?" While he was sure he was right, his answered sounded more like a question.

His head was hurting and he didn't know why. He reached a shaky hand up to his head and let a sigh of relief go as he felt his helmet. The nurse working on him spoke up after seeing him do so, "Its a good thing you wore a helmet, buddy,". Carlos laughed inwardly at the statement, but let a quite "Yeah," be his answer.

The next thing he knew as his eyes grew heavier was the familiar feeling of flying.

**x-x-x**

**Sorry. I've just been busy.**

**Review? They make me happy.**


End file.
